Blog użytkownika:Doominoo/Świąteczna afera
Blog jest przeznaczony na konkurs świąteczny Dziwne zajście w normalny dzień Jest środek nocy i wszystko wydaje się być uśpione w ciszy. Strażnik nocny drzemie w swoim fotelu zadowolony że nic nie musi dziś robić. Freddy z Bonnie'm siedzą na scenie i grają w szachy, czemu przygląda się Foxy na wpół śpiąc. Nigdzie jednak nie widać Chici, która zawsze krzątała się po całej pizzerii. Per. Foxy'iego Po paru godzinach bardzo zaciekłej, choć nudnej gry w szachy, wymkąłem się z pola widzenia tych dwóch mądrali. Postanowiłem się przejść, więc zajrzałem co robi nasz mniemany strażnik. Zakradłem się po cichu do drzwi i wyjrzałem zza rogu. To co zobaczyłem mnie rozśmieszyło. Facet siedział wtulony w fotel jak w poduszkę z colą w ręce i mamrotał. Myślałem że zaraz nie wytrzymam i zaczne się śmiać na głos, kiedy pan śpioch przebudził się. Szybko z tamtąd czmychnąłem by mnie nie zauważył. Siadłem z powrotem na scenie i zacząłem się śmiać. Freddy z Bonnie'm odwrócili się w moją stronę, co poskutkowało tym, że jeszcze bardziej zaczołem się śmiać. Patrzyli się na mnie jak na wariata -Foxy, czy ty coś dzisiaj brałeś, że tak się śmiejesz? -Freddy ma racje, coś ty brał? Spojrzałem na nich, już bardziej przytomny na umyśle. Oni patrzyli na mnie''' wyczekująco. Już miałem im powiedzieć o co chodzi, kiedy dostałem czymś po głowie. Per. Bonnie'go Foxy miał zamiar chyba powiedzieć o co chodzi, kiedy nagle dostał patelnią po głowie. Spojrzałem skąd przyleciała patelnia, kiedy z cienia wyszła dość wkurzona Chica. Foxy rozmasowywał obolałe miejsce, a kura zabrała przyrząd do smażenia. Chciałem coś powiedzieć ale lis zaczą wrzeszczeć. -Kto rzucił we mnie tym tym, właściwie co to było?-zaczął krzyczeć zdezorientowany lis. -To była patelnia-odpowiedziałem po cichu się śmiejąc. -No to kto rzucił we mnie tą patelnią?!-krzyczał coraz głośniej. Myślałem że zaraz padne. Foxy tak zaczą o to się pieklić, że nie zauważył wkurzonej kury. Chica fukneła wkurzona i wydarła się na Foxy'iego -Może byś się ruszył i mi pomógł z tymi ciasteczkami, obiecałeś mi to!-wykrzyczała kura. -Czekaj co? O czym ty mówisz?-Foxy nadal nie rozumiał. I wtedy mnie olśniło. Już wiedziałem o co chodzi Chice. Miałem ochotę się zapaść pod ziemię. Per. Chici Myślałam że zaraz eksploduje. Jak on mógł zapomnieć o takiej rzeczy. Przecież przypominałam mu wczoraj. Nie wierzyłam, że ma tak słabą pamięć -Miałeś mi pomóc zrobić pierniki na jutro, bo sama nie dam rady.-powiedziałam już spokojniej. -A wy-podniosłam patelnie i wskazałam na Bonnie'go i Freddy'iego gniewnie. -Mieliście przecież przynieść z piwnicy choinkę, którą przywieźli wczoraj. Czy wy naprawde o tym wszystkim zapomnieliście?!-znowu zaczełam się na nich wydzierać. MIałam dość tego, że tylko ja musze zawsze wszytkiego pilnować. Chłopaki chcieli zapewne coś powiedzieć ale miałam dość ich głupiłch wymówek. Zebrało mi się przez to wszytko na płacz, a nie chciałam im tego pokazać, więc uciekłam do łazienki. Per. Freddy'iego Byłem załamany i zażenowany naszym zachowaniem. Miałem coś powiedzieć Chice, kiedy ona uciekła. Popatrzyłem w stronę łazienek, po czym wstałem i spojrzałem na Bonnie'go i Foxy'iego. Źle się czułem z tym że Chica przez nas teraz płacze. Poprawiłem cilinder i poViedziałem do nich. -Nie możemy tego tak zostawić-zaczołem powoli. -No tak ale co teraz zrobimy?-zaskarżył się Foxy. Nie miałem już do niego słów. Czy on naprawde nie wie co teraz zrobić. Przyłożyłem dłoń do głowy i zaczołem tłumamczyć. -Najpierw, Foxy idź po te choinkę do piwnicy, a ty Bonnie znasz się chyba troche na pieczeniu, tak?-spytałem. -No można tak powiedzieć-odpowiedział królik niepewnie. -I pięknie. Ja pójdę po ozdoby na choinkę i ściany, ale ruszcie się trochę!-popędzałem ich. -Już, już-Foxy podniusł się nie chętnie i ruszył do piwnicy. Sam ruszyłem za nim, by wziąść pudło z ozdobami. Miałem nadzieję, że zdążymy na czas. Cud świąteczny Per. Chici Siedzę nadal w łazience. Straciłam nadzieję, że to może się jeszcze udać. Ale po tym czasie tu spędzonych samotnie, nabrałąm nadzieję. Postanowiłam wyjść i zagonić ich do roboty, kiedy zobaczyłam zegar. Za dwie godziny będzie 9:00. Nie mogłam uwieżyć, że tyle czasu tu przesiedziałam. Otworzyłam szybko drzwi z nadzieją, że zdążę chociaż upiec pierniki, kiedy mnie zamurowało. Ściany, stoliki i scena były pięknie przystrojone. Koło sceny stała równie piętna choinka z mnóstwem prezętów. Zaczełam płakać, jednak tym razem ze szczęścia. Ruszyłam szczęśliwa w stronę kuchni. Miałam już otworzyć drzwi, kiedy poczułam piękny zapach pierników. Niepewnie otworzyłam drzwi. Per. Foxy'iego Wszytko było zapięte na ostatni guźik. Siedzieiśmy teraz w kuchni i czekaliśmy na ostatnią porcję pierników. Nagle usłyszałem, że drzwi się otwierają. Staneła w nich Chica ze łazami w oczach. Byłem szczęśliwy, że tu przyszła. Podeszłem do niej powoli. -Już sięna nas nie gniewasz?-spytałem nie pewnie. -Ja...-zacieła się. Nie byłem pewny czy jej się podoba, czy coś się może stało. Chłopaki podeszli do mnie po cichu. Nagle Chica przytuliła nas, nadal troche płacząc. -Jestem szczęśliwa-powiedziała przez płacz. -Czyli się spisaliśmy?-Bonnie spytał kury. -Jasne że tak, jest lepiej niż sobie wyobrażałam. Dziękuję.-przytuliła nas mocniej. -Nie ma za co, na nas zawsze możesz liczyć-odpowiedział Freddy. Kiedy kura wkońcu nas póściła, Bonnie wyjął pierniki i postawił na stół. Zaczeliśmy je wspólnie dekorować, przy czym było dużo zabawy. Potem postanowiliśmy się przebrać i otworzyliśmy pizzerie. Per. Freddy'iego Dzieci były zachwycone wystrojem zarówno pizzerii, jak i naszymi strojami. Graliśmy i bawiliśmy się z nimi cały dzień, rozdając pierniki Bonnie'go. Na koniec postanowilismy zaśpiewać im piosenkę. thumb|center|186 px Po całym dniu pizzeria została zamknięta. Natomiast my zaczeliśmy nasze własne świętowanie. Per. Narratora Afera została zażegnana i wszyscy byli zadowolieni. Jednak jedna osoba nie świętowała z resztą. Był to stróż nocy, który nadal smacznie sobie drzemał w swoim fotelu, śniąc o nowej puszcze coli. KONIEC. ''Chciałam wszytkim życzyć wesołych świąt i by ta wikia nadal była tak przyjemna i fajna jak teraz. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach